UN CHICO LLAMADO ARDILLA MIEDOSO
by goingunder9
Summary: ¿que si ardilla miedosa fuera un joven humano?, ciudad balsa una tipica ciudad de canada cerca de un amplio bosque, Ardilla se enbarca en una gran aventura para ayudar a su "prometida" a volver a su forma normal...


¿ QUE SI CIUDAD BALSA FUERA UNA CIUDAD PEQUEÑA UBICADA EN TORONTO CANADA, DONDE HABITAN SERES HUMANOS, LOS BOSQUES AUN EXISTEN Y HAY GENTE VIVIENDO EN CABAÑAS?.

Esta es la historia de un joven llamado "Ardilla" y cuyo apodo era "miedoso" , era un joven de cabellos naranjas, un tupe de tres gruesos mechones, ojos azules y unos pequeños dientes que salían de su boca (razón por la que le llamaban ardilla).

En fin Ardilla era un humilde joven que vivía en una pequeña ciudad llamada ciudad balsa, su casa era una pequeña casa cerca del bosque, vivía con su padre, un hombre grande, fuerte de cabello naranja con barba y bigote, que se ganaba la vida como leñador siendo jefe y principal recolector de madera de la ciudad.

Ardilla y su padre trabajaban diariamente , pero eso no les impedía pasar tiempo juntos, llegada la cena , acostumbraban cenar juntos y hablar de su dia. A veces su padre quería instruirle el camino del leñador, desde usar hachas, trepar grandes arboles y hasta levantar cosas pesadas…, pero, solo digamos que ardilla no tenia "madera" para ser leñador.

Su trabajo como acomodador era todo lo que necesitaba, inspiraba su creatividad, requería de un gran orden, organización y limpieza, que era lo que más amaba.

Era un día común en almacén allá, el supermercado más grande la ciudad y principal proveedor de alimentos, ardilla trabaja como siempre, haciendo grandes exhibiciones con latas, alimentos y atendiendo amablemente a los clientes. Mientras dave, un joven un poco más bajito, robusto de cabellos blancos, se divertía pasando sus días montando un camión de bomberos mecánico una y otra , y otra vez.

Ardilla camino hacia Dave quien se divertía montando el camión.

Jajaja, Dave, ¿no crees que estas algo grande para seguirte paseando en eso?.-dijo ardilla

No , además la edad no es de cómo te ves por fuera, sino de cómo te sientes por dentro.-dijo Dave.

¡wow, dave!, no lo había pensado de ese modo.-dijo Ardilla.

*llamada del alta voz*

¡Ardilla se le solicita en la entrada ¡.-dijo el alto parlante.

mmm..me pregunto que será.-dijo ardilla mientras se dirigía a la entrada donde estaba Mildred, una mujer de edad avanzada, un poco ancha, cabellos blancos quien siempre andaba con su lata o botella de refresco en mano para mantenerla con energía y por que le gusta eructar.

Hola Mildred , ¿me llamaste?.-dijo ardilla

Tienes una llamada *eructo*.-dijo Mildred dándole el teléfono.

*toma el teléfono* ¿hola?.-dijo ardilla

Ardilla , Hijo mio , que bueno que me respondas.-dijo su padre.

¿ah, papa?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿hay algún problema?, ¿tuviste algún accidente cortando madera?, ¿te cortaste con el hacha?, ¿se cancelara la producción?.-comenzo a suponer ardilla muy preocupado.

No, no, no querido hijo, pero era necesario hablar contigo, se que seria mejor esperar a que llegaras a casa, pero me preguntaba si podrías salir temprano del trabajo hoy, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.-dijo su padre.

¿Importante?..., ¿de que se trata?, ¿acaso es algo muy serio?.-dijo ardilla preocupado.

Lo sabras cuando llegues a casa hijo, te estare eperando.-dijo su padre.

Ardilla se quedo algo pensativo hasta que nestor apareció.

'¡ARDILLA!.-grito nestor desde atrás.

¡AHH!, ¡Nestor, justamente iba a hablar contigo!...-dijo ardilla

¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! , ¡no te pago para que te quedes sin hacer nada!.-dijo nestor, un hombre de complexión delgada, camisa blanca, pantalones cafes, corbata roja y lentes.

Lo se, es que recibi una llamada de mi padre y necesito salir temprano, ¿te importaría si me fuera ahora?.-dijo ardilla.

Si, pero te descontare el resto del dia.-dijo Nestor.

Ok…-dijo ardilla

Ardilla camino hacia donde estaba Dave.

Dave tengo que irme a casa temprano, mi papa llamo, aparentemente es algo muy importante y necesita que vaya a casa.-dijo ardilla.

De acuerdo, hasta mañana ardilla.-dijo Dave.

Adios , Dave.-dijo ardilla saliendo de la tienda.

Ardilla tomo el autobús de vuelta a casa mientras pensaba en que podría ser aquel asunto tan importante del que su padre quería hablar.

Una vez que llego a casa, su padre lo esperaba sentado en el comedor.

¡Papa, ya estoy aquí!.-dijo ardilla llegando a casa.

¡adelante hijo, te espero aquí!.-dijo su padre.

Ardilla llego al comedor.

Siéntate , por favor.-dijo su padre.

Ok…-dijo ardilla

Ah…Papa…¿de que…era eso que querías hablarme?.-pregunto ardilla algo inquieto

*Toma un profundo respiro* Querido hijo…espero que puedas perdonarme pero no sin antes contarte que durante mucho te he estado ocultando un secreto muy grande.-dijo su padre.

Ok…¿Qué secreto?.-dijo ardilla

Veras hijo, *se pone de pie y camino lejos de espaldas* hace muchos años antes de inciarme en el negocio de la madera y conocer a tu madre, vivía en la ciudad en el área de contaduría.-dijo su padre

¡wow!, ¿Eras contador? ¿y por que lo dejaste? ¿y que paso con mama?.-pregunto ardilla

¡no interrumpas!.-Dijo su padre.

¿en que iba?, ¡ah, si!, Trabajaba en el area de contaduría junto con mi mejor amigo Joe, Joe y yo éramos viejos amigos desde la infancia, fuimos tan cercanos que decidimos tomar el mismo camino y trabajar en la misma empresa.-dijo su padre

El punto es que un día me di cuenta de que no podría soportar pasar el resto de mi vida trabajando en una oficina, que mi vida no estaba en estar encerrado en un edificio durante horas, que mi vida estaba afuera , en el bosque, con los grandes árboles, montañas y el fresco aire de nuestro país.-dijo su padre en tono y poso orgullosa con decisión.

*escena flash back*

Lo siento Joe, pero no podre seguir trabajando aquí por siempre, trabajar en un edificio no es para mi. Yo no soy un pájaro enjaulado, soy un hombre libre que necesita volver a sus raíces en las montañas, en el bosque, reconectándose con la naturaleza y sus raíces, el verdadero sueño canadiense.-dijo Su padre.

Te entiendo Max, no puedo forzarte a seguir el mismo destino que yo , pero lo que si se, es que te extrañare por siempre amigo, si tan solo hubiera una manera de que sin importar nuestros caminos , aun pudiéramos permanecer unidos.-dijo Joe

Entonces fue…, cuando tuvimos la misma idea.-dijo su padre.

¿idea?.-dijo ardilla.

¡espera, joe!, ¡¿no digiste que tu mujer esta embarazada?!.-dijo su padre.

¡si, asi es!, ¡ah!, ¿¡estas pensando lo mismo que yo?!.-dijo joe

Asi es, si tenemos hijos , y sea parte del plan divino de Dios que nuestros hijos sean un varon y una mujer, podríamos unir nuestras familias por medio un matrimonio entre nuestro s hijos.-dijo su padre.

¡pues claro!, ¡asi será amigo!, ¡cuando nuestros hijos nazcan nos llamaremos y daremos inicio a nuestro plan para unir a nuestras familias y que nuestra historia nunca termine!.-dijo Joe

¡jOE!.-dijo el padre de ardilla.

¡HERMANO!.-dijo joe

Ambos se abrazaron como signo de su gran amistad y prometiendo que cumplirían con su plan.

*fin del flash back*

Y esa fue la historia querido hijo, ya se han cumplido 13 años desde ese dia. Mi amigo joe me acaba de llamar hace unos momentos para saber si el plan seguía de pie y yo le dije que si.-dijo su padre.

Tal como esperábamos el plan de Dios se cumplió, Joe tuvo a una hermosa hija y yo te tuve a ti, asi que hijo, conoceras a tu prometida esta noche.-dijo su padre.

¡¿QUEEEEEE?!...¡¿PRO-PRO-PROMETIDA?!.-dijo ardilla en shock

Asi es, *lagrimas en los ojos* ¡siempre soñé que llegara este dia, pero no pense que fuera tan pronto!.-dijo su padre abrazandolo casi asfixiándolo.

*asfixiándose* AH….PAPA….ME…ASFIXIAS.-dijo ardilla con la cara morada.

¡lo siento, hijo!, ¡es solo que estoy tan feliz de que finalmente mi hijo se convertirá en todo un hombre!.-dijo su padre.

¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!, ¡¿ME COMPROMETISTE CON UNA CHICA QUE NO CONOZCO DESDE ANTES DE QUE NACIERA , Y EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS NUNCA ME HABLASTE DE ELLA?!.-dijo ardilla.

Lo siento querido hijo, por eso te pedi que me perdonaras antes de contarte la historia. Espero que después de contarte mi historia, ahora entiendas el por qué están importante para mi, no pienses que soy egoísta por el hecho de tener que comprometerte con alguien que no conoces , pero entiendo que estes confundido y quizás enojado, por lo que no pienso presionarte y mucho menos obligarte. Por eso quiero que la conozcas esta noche.-dijo su padre.

*Respiro* Esta bien padre, se que significa mucho para ti , así que me esforzare en conocerla, pero igual no puedo garantizarte nada.-dijo ardilla.

*abraza a su hijo con fuerza* Muchas gracias hijo, ¡en orgulleces a tu padre!, ¡se que sin duda ustedes se llevaran muy bien!.-Dijo su padre con lagrimas

Pa…..-decia ardilla tratando de respirar.

Unos minutos después, ardilla estaba en su cuarto arreglándose para el encuentro, vistiendo un traje negro, usando perfume y arreglando su cabello para finalmente mirarse al espejo.

*pensando* "ya es el momento, se que papa no fue justo al ocultármelo todo este tiempo, pero realmente significa mucho para el, aunque se que es imposible que dos personas se enamoren con solo verse una vez, en especial si ni siquiera se conocen".-pensaba ardilla mientras se miraba en el espejo con una expresión un tanto serie e insegura.

¡Hijo, los invitados ya están aquí!.-grito su padre.

*traga saliva* esta bien…*respiro profundo*…ya es hora.-dijo mientras se seguía mirando al espejo tratando de mantener la calma y mostrarse seguro.

Ardilla se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban su padre y el amigo de su padre, Joe.

¡Sean bienvenidos en nuestro humilde hogar, joe viejo amigo!.-dijo su padre mientras recibia con un gran abrazo de amistad a su querido amigo.

¡hermano!, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!, no puedo creer que el dia finalmente haya llegado.-dijo Joe.

*poniendo su mano en su hombro* Joe, quiero presentarte a mi querido amado hijo y tu futuro yerno, Ardilla.-dijo el padre de ardilla.

Joe contemplo a Ardilla por unos segundos quien lo miro algo nervioso conteniendo la respiración hasta que Joe lo tomo por sorpresa abrazandolo con gran emoción.

*llorando* Todos estos años…, finalmente…*sollozando*…habíamos esperado conocerte.-dijo Joe.

Ah….gracias.-dijo ardilla un poco incomodo.

¡Dejame verte bien querido niño!.-dijo Joe sujetándolo de los hombros para contemplarlo firmemente.

¡ahh!, ¡Eres el hombre apuesto y varonil que tu padre nos habia prometido!, eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando era joven.-dijo Joe con gran alegría.

¡Eres el hombre que siempre soñé para mi pequeña!.-dijo Joe

Ah…., bueno, gracias…-dijo Ardilla.

¿y hablando de tu pequeña?, ¿Dónde esta tu hija, Joe?, creo que mi hijo ha esperado desde en la tarde para conocerla.-dijo Su padre.

Ah, si claro. ¡voy por ella!, tienen que disculparla, es un poco timida.-dijo Joe. Caminando a la puerta.

Timida…-dijo ardilla

Joe camino de vuelta hacia ellos, pero sorpresivamente no podía verse a nadie mas que el.

Ella es mi pequeña princesita, mi amada hija…Sue.-dijo Joe presentando a su hija

Ardilla noto algo extraño, no veía a nadie mas que a Joe.

¿eh?.-dijo Ardilla.

De pronto, detrás de la cabeza de Joe, apareció una pequeña figura que poco a poco salió a la luz. Era Sue, pero para sorpresa de ellos. ERA UNA ARDILLA.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.-dijo ardilla en shock total.

Anda no seas timida cariño, saluda al buen señor Max y a su Hijo.-dijo Joe

Sue era una ardilla, una pequeña ardilla rosada, con cabellos rojos, mas no estaba desnuda, usaba un largo vestido verde, sus ojos eran azules y era algo timida.

*apenada* Hola…-dijo sue.

PE-PE-PE-PER…..-dijo ardilla en shock tartamudeando mirando a sue.

Ardilla observo que su padre mantenía una expresión muy seria mientras lentamente las lagrimas emergían de sus ojos, era claro para el que el estaba tan desilusionado como el.

Joe….Tu hija…..ES….¡UN ANGEL!.—dijo Max

Haciendo que ardilla callera al suelo de cabeza como en los animes en reacción de sorpresa.

¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE UN ANGEL?!, ¡¿QUE NO VEZ QUE ES UNA ARDILLA?!.-dijo ardilla molesto.

*agarra de la camisa* ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR TAL COSA ENFRENTE DE NUESTROS INVITADOS!, ¡QUE NO SABES QUE ELLOS ESPERARON TODA SU VIDA PARA CONOCERTE Y LES DAS UNA MALA IMPRESIÓN!.-dijo Max

¡Vamos, no hay de que molestarse!, se que las primeras impresiones no son fáciles, en especial por la condición de mi hija.-Dijo joe.

Anda nena, porque te presentas.-dijo Joe

*Apenada* bueno…yo…, soy sue..me da mucho gusto conocerlos, espero mi apariencia no los moleste y siento si los asuste.-dijo sue

¡mira que ella tan amable y tu dándole una mala impresión!.-dijo Max

¡ah!, bueno yo…lo siento.-dijo ardilla disculpándose.

Descuida, es normal dejarse llevar por las apariencias, bueno hija, este es el hijo de mi queridísimo amigo Max, el será tu prometido y futuro esposo.-dijo Joe

¿de verdad?...*sonroja*…cielos…, discúlpame…es solo que…, creo que eres muy lindo.-dijo sue abrazando su cola.

*sonrojado* ah….bueno…yo….gracias..-dijo ardilla algo incomodo y nervioso.

Jajaja, no hay duda de que nuestros hijos se van a llevar muy bien.-dijo Max.

Una vez sentados, ardilla y los demás comenzaron a cenar mientras seguían hablando de los planes.

Y dime ardilla, ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-dijo Joe

Ah.., tengo 20.-dijo ardilla.

¡vaya coincidencia, mi hija tambien tiene 20!.-dijo Joe.

Ni si quiera se le nota, ¡ah, digo!, ¡por lo bonita que es!.-dijo ardilla.

Jajaj, no hay problema, y dime , ¿a que te dedicas, sigues estudiando?, o ¿seguirás el camino de tu padre en el negocio del leñador?.-dijo Joe.

De hecho, ya tengo un trabajo, soy acomodador en el supermercado principal de la ciudad, almacén alla.-dijo ardilla.

¡oh, un acomodador!, eso suena bien, pero, ¿no has considerado tener un mejor trabajo?, es decir, ¿Cómo piensas mantener a mi hija y a mis nietos?.-dijo Joe.

*escupe* ¡¿NIETOS?!.-dijo ardilla en shock dando inicio a una visión futura donde ardilla está casado con sue, vuelve a su hogar y sus hijos son niños mitad humanos y ardillas.

¡papa!.-dijo sue.

Jajaj, tranquila cariño, solo bromeaba, aunque si, si va a ser tu esposo, debería conseguir un mejor trabajo.-dijo Joe.

Yo creo que ardilla tiene derecho a elegir, creo que su trabajo como acomodador es estupendo, quizás yo tambien consiga un trabajo asi.-dijo Sue.

Mi hija, siempre tan linda.-dijo Joe.

Hablando de linda, dime una cosa Joe, ¿cómo es que tu hija termino así?, ya sabes, ¿tan única?.-dijo Max.

Joe y su hija se miraron un momento para después dejar salir un profundo respiro. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de eso.

Sabia que me lo preguntarías…veras…todo sucedió hace unos cuantos años atrás.-dijo Joe.

*inicio de flash*

Hace unos 8 años atrás, mi amada hija, mi esposa y yo vivíamos en nuestra casa en la ciudad, yo segui con el trabajo en contaduría, mi esposa trabajaba como enfermera y mi hija a veces hacia de niñera.

Un dia cuando fuimos al bosque a acampar, algo extraño sucedió. Mi hija fue transformada en una ardilla como por arte de magia. Buscamos de todas las formas para resolverlo, médicos, shamanes, incluso hasta brujos, pero nadie pudo arreglarlo.

*fin del flash back*

Y hasta entonces..mi querida hija ha sufrido drásticos cambios en su vida, tener que vivir una nueva vida, dejar muchas cosas atrás, y más que su madre falleció.-dijo Joe.

Ah….tambien perdió a su mama.-dijo ardilla algo triste recordando que el tambien perdió a su madre, pero desde pequeño.

Mas tarde esa noche, ardilla estaba en su cuarto apunto de cambiarse.

*tocan a la puerta*

Hijo, se que cometi el error de haberte ocultado esto durante mucho tiempo y lo siento, no espero presionarte para que aceptes, pero tampoco que no te des la oportunidad de conocer a sue, ella y tu tienen mas cosas en común de las que creen. Creo que seria muy bueno que fueran amigos, como habras visto ella ha pasado por muchas cosas y viniendo de ti , se que podras ayudarla.-dijo Max.

Descuida papa, entiendo, no tienes de que preocuparte, Se que al principio me deje llevar por las apariencias, pero ahora se que sue realmente ha pasado por mucho, es una buena chica y solo necesita apoyo, por eso hare lo necesario para ayudarla.-dijo ardilla.

¡asi se habla hijo!, ¡por eso ella dormirá contigo!.-dijo Max.

¡¿QUEEEE?!.-dijo ardilla.

Asi es, como es una noche muy fría, les invite a que se quedaran con nosotros por esta noche, le dije a sue que podría dormir en tu cuarto.-dijo Max.

¡PAPA, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!, ¡¿QUE NO SABES QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE QUE TU HIJO DUERMA CON UNA CHICA?!.-dijo ardilla.

¡¿Y TU QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?! , ¡SOLO VA A DORMIR EN TU CUARTO!, ¡NO VAS A TENER INTIMIDAD CON ELLA!. ADEMAS, ¡¿QUE NO DIGISTE QUE HARIAS LO NECESARIO PARA AYUDARLA?!.-dijo Max.

Si…-dijo ardilla.

Disculpen, ¿los molesto?.-dijo sue

¡ah!, no, no, claro que no, solo le decia a mi hijo que el realmente le gustara tenerte en su cuarto, ¿verdad hijo?.-dijo Max.

¡ah!, si , si , claro.-dijo ardilla.

De acuerdo, entonces solo acomodare mis cosas por aquí.-dijo sue.

Ok chicos, que pasen buenas noches.-dijo Max Cerrando la puerta.

Ardilla se acerco a su closet para sacar su pijama.

Ardilla.-dijo sue.

Si, dime.-dijo ardilla.

¿te molesta que este aquí, verdad?.-dijo sue

¡eh!,¡no, no , claro que no!...yo solo…-dijo ardilla.

Asi es, he notado desde que me viste por primera vez y la cena que no te gusto.-dijo sue.

Ah..no, no es que no me gustes, es solo que esto ha sido demasiado rápido, apenas hoy me dijeron que estaba comprometido, que vendrías esta noche…-dijo ardilla.

Lo se…se que quizás fue muy apresurado para ti…la verdad tambien lo fue para mí,…pero me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo sue.

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?.-dijo ardilla.

Es que cuando tenia 10 años, mi padre me hablo al respecto, me dijo que eras hijo de un amigo de el, que eras un chico muy lindo, honesto, trabajador , incluso hasta me enseño fotos tuyas.-dijo sue.

¡¿TE ENSEÑABA FOTOS MIAS?!, ¡PERO…ASH, PAPA!.-dijo ardilla.

La verdad, aunque no te conociera en persona…, cuando te veía en esas fotos…pense que quizás….tu eras el hombre indicado para mi.-dijo sue.

Mi papa no dejaba de hablarme sobre ti, cada 4 meses me decia que tu papa le enviaba fotos de tuyas en sus cartas con divertidas historias sobre ti que me contaba antes de dormir. Ayudabas a tu papa en su trabajo, la vez que empezaste a acomodar cosas, como ayudabas a tus amigos cuando tenían problemas.-dijo sue.

Y desde aquel dia…soñé con el dia que finalmente podría conocerte…pero nunca espere que me conocieras de este modo…una ardilla…-dijo sue algo triste.

Esta bien…yo la verdad me deje llevar por la primera impresión, ¿Cómo imaginar que mi papa me fuera a comprometer con una ard…-dijo ardilla hasta que recordó lo de sue.

Lo siento.-dijo ardilla.

y…¿no recuerdas como sucedió?, ¿Cómo te transformaste?.-dijo ardilla.

La verdad…si lo recuerdo…, iba caminando por el bosque luego de que mis padres y yo nos preparábamos para acampar, recuerdo que fui a explorar el lugar…habia flores tan bonitas, aire fresco, mariposas…-dijo sue.

*temblando* MARIPOSAS….-dijo ardilla.

¿eh?..¿no te gustan las mariposas?.-dijo sue

La verdad…no del todo.-dijo ardilla.

Ok…, solo recuerdo que habia una casa pequeña cerca de ahí, tenia unas flores tan hermosas, pense que podría tomar una para llevarla a casa, hasta que…-dijo sue iniciando el recuerdo.

Aparecio una mujer encapuchada.

¡LADRONA!.-grito la mujer.

Sue se sorprendió y cayo al suelo.

¡TE SORPRENDI TRATANDO DE ROBAR MIS PRECIOSAS FLORES!.-dijo la mujer.

¡NO, NO , LO SIENTO, NO TE TENIA IDEA QUE FUERAN SUYAS!, ¡ DE VERDAD!, ¡SOLO QUERIA TOMAR UNA PARA LLEVARLA A CASA!.-dijo sue.

¡NO CREERE TUS MENTIRAS NIÑITA!, ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES TOMAR UNA DE MIS FLORES SIN PAGAR EL PRECIO, EH?! . ¡POR ESO TE MERECES UN CASTIGO!.-dijo la mujer.

¡NO, NO POR FAVOR!, ¡NO ME HAGA DAÑO, LE PROMETO NO TOCARE SUS FLORES Y JAMAS VOLVERE!.-dijo sue.

Mmm…pareces una niña buena….te creo…¡PARA ASEGURARME QUE CUMPLAS TU PROMESA TE TRANSFORMARE!...¿En que seria bueno?.-dijo la mujer mirando alrededor hasta que vio una ardilla en una rama de un árbol.

¡TE CONVERTIRE EN UNA ARDILLA Y ASI NUNCA VOLVERAS!.-dijo la anciana.

¡NO…POR FAVOR NO….LE JURO QUE NO VOLVERE!...dijo sue aterrada mientras la mujer hacia su magia.

Los gritos de sue alertaron a sus padres quienes corrieron donde estaba ella. Para su sorpresa la casa de la bruja, asi como el campo de flores habían desaparecido. Sue estaba en el suelo transformada en una ardilla, afortunadamente aun traia sus ropas y podía hablar.

*fin del recuerdo*

¿Entonces una bruja te convirtió en una ardilla solo por intentar tomar una flor?.-dijo ardilla.

Asi es, mis padres querían que buscaramos a la anciana, pero temia que les hiciera los mismo o algo peor, les dije que la bruja habia desaparecido, asi que buscamos diversos métodos pero ninguno funciono.-dijo sue.

Cielos…¿y nunca has pensando en buscar a la bruja?.-dijo ardilla.

¡claro que no!, si me viera, no quiero ni imaginar que podría hacerme.-dijo sue.

Además…no me atrevería a ir sola.-dijo sue.

Ardilla miro a sue por unos momentos , sabia que sue no saldría de eso facilmente y el tenia que ayudarla.

Yo ire contigo.-dijo ardilla.

¿Qué?.-dijo sue.

Si, ¡yo ire contigo!, dices que no podrías ir sola, asi que te ayudare a encontrarla y juntos romperemos el hechizo.-dijo ardilla.

¡ardilla eso es muy peligroso!, ¡si me transformo en una ardilla, podría hacerte lo mismo a ti! Y yo..no podría permitir que te hiciera eso.-dijo sue.

Esta bien sue, eres mi amiga y realmente quiero ayudarte, te prometo que te ayudare a volver a ser tu misma.-dijo ardilla mientras sujetaba las pequeñas patas de sue.

*brillo en sus ojos* ardilla.-dijo sue

Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que ardilla reacciono rápidamente.

¡ah! *tiro a sue de la cama*, digo, ¡lo siento!, este..¡mejor me cambio!.-dijo ardilla.

Ardilla y sue deciden salir al bosque e iniciar el viaje para encontrar a la hechicera. Dejaron una nota antes de partir y se adentraron en el bosque.

¿Recuerdas más o menos por donde estaba la casa de la bruja?.-dijo ardilla.

Si…era mas o menos…¡por ahí!.-dijo señalando un camino oscuro y tenebroso.

¡¿e-e-estas segura de que era por ahí?!.-dijo ardilla un poco asustado.

Si.-dijo sue

*respiro profundo* ok…entonces vamos.-dijo ardilla mientras se adentraban.

Los chicos estuvieron dentro del bosque durante días buscando a la bruja, pero por más que buscaban, no la encontraban.

Ya llevamos días buscando, ¿estas segura que es por aquí?.-dijo ardilla

Si…, bueno eso creo, aunque me la impresión de que ya pasamos por esta parte.-dijo sue

¡¿quieres decir que estamos perdidos?!.-dijo ardilla.

¡no, no, bueno!, ¡no del todo!.-dijo sue

¡oye mira, ese lugar se ve bien, podríamos pasar la noche ahí!.-dijo sue señalando un lugar agradable cerca de un árbol.

Bueno, tu desenpaca todo, ¡yo ire por comida!.-dijo sue.

¿no es algo peligroso que vayas tu sola?.-dijo ardilla.

*ruboriza* te preocupas por mi…-dijo sue

*ruboriza* ah…, ¡digo , es que como eres una ardilla y hay muchos animales grandes y…!.-dijo ardilla.

¡y a ti que mas de ta!, ¡puedo cuidarme sola!.-dijo sue hiendose enojada.

Pero unos segundos después….

¡ahhhhh!.-volvio sue gritando

¡ahhh!, ¡¿Qué sucede?!.-pregunto ardilla.

¡solo sigue corriendo!.-dijo sue.

Ardilla y su fueron perseguidos por un lobo, los dos corrieron hasta llegar aun lugar seguro.

*respirando* ¡uff!, ¡creo que lo perdimos!.-dijo ardilla aliviado.

Si, eso creo.-dijo sue aliviada sin saber que estaba a punto de ser atacada por una comadreja.

¡ah!, ¡sue, ten cuidado!.-grito ardilla.

Sue se dio la vuelta para ver a la comadre a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, ardilla logro quitarla a tiempo pero la comadreja logro darle un arañazo a ardilla en el brazo para luego ser golpeado por él y salir huyendo.

Ardilla…-dijo sue

Ardilla se recostó en el suelo cansado.

Aww…ardilla, ¡me salvaste!.-dijo sue felizmente lanzándose a su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla.

*ruboriza* ¡AHHHH!, ¡QUITATE, QUITATE, POR FAVOR!.-dijo ardilla muriéndose de pena agitándose de un lado a otro con la cara totalmente roja mientras sue besaba sus mejilla.

Finalmente unos segundos.

Lo siento…es solo que me pareció tan dulce que me salvaras de esa comadreja.-dijo sue.

Si, si, no hay de que.-dijo ardilla limpiándose la cara hasta que sintió un dolor en su brazo.

¡ah!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!.-dijo sue preocupada.

Si, si no te preocupes, fue esa comadreja, pero descuida, es solo un rasguño.-dijo ardilla levantando su manga enseñando una gran cortada.

¡estas herido!.-dijo sue dirigiéndose a la herida.

¡no, no , no es nada!, ¡yo ahorita sacare unos vendajes de la mochila!.-dijo ardilla.

No, esto fue mi culpa y yo quiero ayudarte.-dijo sue buscando algunas hierbas medicinales.

¿ah?, ¿Qué estas haciendo?.-dijo ardilla mirando a sue moler con unas plantas con unas piedras.

Preparo un remedio medicinal para las heridas usando algunas plantas curativas, mi mama era enfermera, ella me enseño cuales son buenas.-dijo sue.

No te preocupes, solo te va a arder un poco.-dijo sue antes de poner la venda.

*reacciona ante el dolor* ¡auch!.-dijo ardilla.

Descuida, solo serán unos segundos mientras terminaba de cubrir su brazo con la venda. Ardilla contemplo como sue vendaba su brazo cuidadosamente y cerraba bien las vendas.

Listo.-dijo sue

Oh, gracias.-dijo ardilla

¡oh, espera!, casi lo olvido.-dijo sue

Sue beso el vendaje.

¡¿ah?!, ¿para que fue eso?.-dijo ardilla sorprendido.

Es que las heridas no solo necesitan medicina, tambien necesitan amor, eso hace que sanen mejor.-dijo sue.

*ruboriza* ok….dijo ardilla

Creo que podremos pasar la noche aquí.-dijo sue.

Ambos se acomodaron y se dispusieron a dormir. Solo que al poco de tiempo, sue se recostó a dormir sobre el pecho de ardilla cubriéndose con su mano, cosa que llamo la atención de ardilla, pero este decidió dejarla dormir ahí.

Los chicos siguieron buscando, hiendo de arriba y abajo, pero no encontraban a la bruja.

Siento que ya hemos pasado días aquí, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa.-dijo ardilla.

Supongo que si, quizás si volvemos, nuestros padres puedan ayudarnos, creo que no debimos irnos sin pedirles ayuda.-dijo sue.

¡¿eh?!, ¡¿no hemos pasado por aquí…antes?!.-dijo ardilla

¡ahhh!, ¡es el mismo camino de los últimos días!.-dijo ardilla.

Ambos corrieron tratando de encontrar la salida mas no habia nada, estaban encerrados en el bosque.

Ya basta, creo que lo mejor será tratar de buscar ayuda…o quizás…¿no habías cruzado ya esa parte?.-dijo sue.

¡YA BASTAAAA!.-grito ardilla.

¿Qué te sucede?.-dijo sue

¡¿QUE, QUE ME SUCEDE?!, ¡MAS BIEN, ¡¿QUE NOS SUCEDE?!, ¡HEMOS ESTADO BAGANDO POR EL BOSQUE DURANTE DIAS Y AHORA NO PODEMOS SALIR!.-dijo ardilla.

Descuida, seguro encontraremos el camino, creo estamos cerca..-dijo sue

¡¿TU CREES?!, ¡¿TU CREES?!, ¡ES POR ESO QUE ESTAMOS BARADOS AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR!, ¡TU CREES QUE LA BRUJA SIGUE AQUÍ!, ¡TU CREES QUE SABES EL CAMINO! , ¡TU CREES QUE ENCONTRAREMOS EL CAMINO!, ¡PERO NO ES ASI!, ¡SOLO TE BASAS EN SUPUESTOS!, ¡NO TIENES NADA SEGURO!, ¡Y AHORA NUNCA SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ Y SERA POR TU CULPA!.-grito ardilla.

Jamás debí aceptar ayudarte , de no haber sido por ti , ahora estaría en casa, en mi trabajo, disfrutando mi vida, sin problemas….¡YO NUNCA QUISE ESTE MATRIMONIO, NUNCA QUISE UNA PROMETIDA, MUCHO MENOS CON UNA ARDILLA!.-dijo ardilla enojado solo para ver a sue entristecida.

Sue bajo con tristesa de su hombro al suelo.

Sue…yo…-dijo ardilla.

Es eso…realmente lo que piensas…tu…, ¿ nunca te casarias conmigo cierto?.-dijo sue.

No, no…-dijo ardilla.

¡no mientas por favor!, ¡tu nunca quisiste que esto pasara, ni siquiera después de conocerme!.-dijo sue.

Pero no te culpo, como es posible que dos personas se enamoren a solo pocos segundos de conocerse en persona…el amor a primera vista no existe…son puras tonterías.-dijo sue.

Sue , no digas eso, yo no quería herirte, es solo que…-dijo sue.

Yo…siempre habia soñado con conocerte, desde que mi papa comenzó a hablarme sobre ti, todas esas historias maravillosas, tus actos heroicos, tus aventuras….todo era mentira.-dijo sue.

Pero sabes que…¡se acabo!, ¡yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto!, ¡yo tampoco este compromiso, y mucho menos contigo!, ¡listo!, ¡ya no tendras que casarte con una ardilla, adiós!.-dijo sue enojada huyendo lejos.

¡ahh!, ¡sue, no , espera por favor!, ¡lo siento!, ¡por favor, solo dejame explicarte!.-dijo ardilla corriendo tras sue hasta atravesar una parte del bosque que nunca habían visto donde vio que sue estaba quieta.

*respirando el aliento* sue…lo que quería decirte es..-dijo ardilla

No me hables.-dijo sue mirando firmemente hacia el frente, justo ahí…estaba la casa de la bruja.

¡la casa de la bruja!, ¡estaba en el bosque todo el tiempo!, ¡ahora si podremos romper el hechizo!.-dijo ardilla.

Si, como sea, solo vamos.-dijo sue adelantándose a lo que ardilla la siguió.

A como caminaban a la casa de la hechicera , ardilla aun seguía algo preocupado por sue.

¡anda!, solo toca a la puerta y acabemos esto.-dijo sue.

Ok.-dijo ardilla tocando la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer abrió la puerta.

Oh…, ¡vaya, vaya!, ¿mira quien regreso? , la niña ardilla que dijo que nunca volveria.-dijo la bruja.

Si, si, lo se.-dijo sue

¿y quien es el tu?, ¿tu novio?.-dijo la bruja

*ardilla reacciona apenado*

¡no!, el.., es solo un amigo que traje para que me acompañara a buscarte.-dijo sue.

De acuerdo, dejame adivinar , ¿quieres que te diga como romper el hechizo, verdad?.-dijo la bruja.

Si.-dijo sue

Se que normalmente no lo haría pero…lo hare.-dijo la bruja.

¡jaj!, ¡¿enserio crees que soy tan ingenua?!, ¿Cuál es la trampa?.-dijo sue

No hay trampa, ¡¿quieres revertir el hechizo o no?!.-dijo la bruja.

Si.-dijo sue.

Ardilla y sue se adentraron a la casa y la bruja preparo un caldero mágico a como sacaba su libro de hechizos.

Con eso bastara.-dijo la bruja.

Muy bien…, la única forma de deshacer el hechizo de transformación es….-dijo la bruja dejándolos en suspenso.

Es….-dijo la bruja.

Un humo morado emergió del caldero explicando como romper el hechizo a como la bruja seguía explicando.

La única forma de romper el hechizo es atraves de…..!UN BESO!, PERO NO UN BESO CUALQUIERA…SINO, ¡DE AMOR VERDADERO!.-dijo la bruja.

¡¿UN BESO?!.-dijeron ardilla y sue

Asi es, para romper el hechizo, debes ser besada por alguien que te ame, o sea , tu amor verdadero.-dijo la bruja.

Ardilla se quedo en shock hasta que miro a sue quien se mostro triste al respecto.

¿esa es la única manera?, ¿Estas segura de que no hay otra?.-dijo sue

No querida, esa es la forma mas segura.-dijo la bruja.

De acuerdo, bueno…gracias.-dijo sue.

¡oye!.-dijo ardilla siguiendo a sue.

Cuando salieron de la casa , ardilla siguió viendo a su muy desanimada.

Sue…, esto no tiene que ser asi….es decir…tu sabes…bueno yo…*ruborizado*…yo podría…-dijo ardilla.

¿besarme?...de que sirve…no funcionaria…la bruja claramente lo dijo…"mi verdadero amor"…yo no te amo mas.-dijo sue.

Ah….-dijo ardilla

Anda, mejor volvamos a casa.-dijo sue

¡oye, espera!, ¡¿entonces eso es todo?!, ¡¿te quedaras asi por el resto de tu vida?!.-dijo ardilla.

Si parece, ¡ademas no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrada!, ¡¿y a ti que mas te da?!, ¡no olvides que ya no estamos comprometidos!, cuando volvamos a casa podras seguir con tu vida, te casaras con una chica normal y yo quizas con otra ardilla.-dijo sue

¡sue, por favor!, ¡solo escuchame!, ¡enserio lamento mucho lo que dije antes!, ¡no quise lastimarte!, la verdad es…que la idea del matrimonio si me asustaba…al principio estaba asustado y que fueras una ardilla me sorprendió a un mas pero…en parte tuve la culpa por haber sido tan superficial y poco comprensivo. Pero me di cuenta de algo, no somos tan diferentes, además en todo este tiempo que hemos estado aquí…creo que yo…-dijo ardilla hasta que algo los interrumpió.

De algún modo la luna se torno azul brillante, una niebla llena de pequeñas luces los cubrió y unas extrañas formas rocosas apareció formando un extraño y mágico lugar.

Pero lo mas extraño fue, que aparecieron muchos animales del bosque , que de algún modo se convirtieron en humanos y comenzaron a bailar en parejas al sonar una música desconocida.

¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!.-dijo ardilla.

Es el baile De la luna azul.-dijo la hechicera.

¿baile de la luna azul?.-dijo sue.

Exacto, sucede por alguna extraña razón cada 20 años, la luna se torna azul y deja caer polvillo azul que al contacto con los animales, o incluso humanos, los transforma en su forma opuesta. Además , se escucha una hermosa melodía , dicen que son los espiritos.

¡espera!, si se convierten en su forma opuesta, ¿Por qué yo sigo igual?.-dijo sue.

Sabia que pensarías eso, buen intento, pero el hechizo solo se romperá con el beso, temo que ni la luna azul podrá cambiar eso.-dijo la hechicera.

¡oigan!, ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!.-dijo ardilla a como veía que su cuerpo se iluminaba y se encogía.

¡ardilla!.-dijo sue.

Si, esta cambiando de forma.-dijo la hechicera.

Ardilla finalmente dejo de brillar y encogerse para revelar su transformación. Una ardilla.

Ardilla…-dijo sue.

¡¿Qué?!.-dijo ardilla.

¡ahhhh!, ¡me converti en una ardilla de verdad!.-dijo ardilla

Asi parece.-dijo sue

¡ahhh!, ¡ahora yo tambien soy una ardilla!.-dijo ardilla.

Si, bienvenido a mi mundo.-dijo sue con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡jaja!.-dijo ardilla sarcásticamente.

Descuida, el efecto solo durara hasta el final de la luna azul, que será solo un par de horas.-dijo la hechicera.

ok…asi que esto se siente ser una ardilla, ahora comienzo a sentirme mas culpable.-dijo ardilla.

Si, me alegro que sea asi.-dijo sue espaldas.

Ante la actitud de sue, ardilla decidió tratar de disculparse.

Sue…yo.., en verdad lo siento..actue como un idiota….ahora veo por que te afecta tanto, y lo que es estar en tu lugar…y si te hace sentir mejor…no me molestaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo aunque no volvieras a ser tu.-dijo ardilla.

¡espera!.-dijo sue.

Ardilla…¿lo que digiste fue en serio?.-dijo sue

Si sue, es verdad, te lo juro…-dijo ardilla.

Gracias ardilla…-dijo sue

Ambos se miran fijamente hasta que escuchan la música. Ardilla invita a sue a bailar, ambos se acercan junto a los otros animales, ahora en forma humana bailando en parejas lentamente, ardilla y sue bailan tomados de hombros y cintura al ritmo de la música.

Ardilla y sue de un momento a otro comenzaron a jugar como ardillas, trepando arboles, corriendo de un lado a otro entre risa y risa, cuando volvieron al baile , sue accidentalmente resbalo haciendo que ardilla la sujetara rápidamente de la cintura mirándose ambos frente a frente bajo preciosa luz de la luna azul.

Las pupilas de sue brillaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asi como las de ardilla tambien. En un momento indefinido , se empezó a escuchar solamente el latido de sus corazón cada vez mas rápido, a como lentamente sus labios se acercaban para darse un beso.

Pero en ese mismo instante los efectos de la luna desaparecieron haciendo que todos los humanos volvieron a hacer animales, incluido ardilla.

Ardilla…volviste a ser humano.-dijo sue

¡si!, es decir, asi parece.-dijo ardilla

Ambos se miraron un momento y se sintieron algo apenados al recordar lo que paso.

¡woah!, jajaj, que divertido fue eso, debo admitir que ser ardilla es muy divertido, no me molestaría estar asi un rato mas.-dijo ardilla mientras caminaban.

Si…a mi tampoco…¡digo!, si, que no me molestaría volver a repetirlo.-dijo sue

Ardilla y sue se disponían a volver a casa, pero en el camino sufrieron otros problema, un cazador estaba poniendo trampas para cazar animales, sue simplemente no pudo evitar querer salvarlos.

Ardilla y sue se dispusieron a seguirlo a su guarida y liberarlos, pero en el acto, sue fue capturada, ardilla hiso lo posible por rescatarla con ayuda de los animales que ayudaron, pero en el ultimo instante, el cazador intento herir a ardilla , a lo que sue intento detener al cazador mas este logro golpearla azotándola contra una pared quedando herida.

Ardilla logro detener al cazador a tiempo, sacar a sue de ahí y salvar a los animales.

¡lo logramos sue!, ¡salvamos a los animales!.-dijo ardilla mientras llevaba a sue en sus manos.

Sue no respondia.

¿sue?.-dijo ardilla comenzando a preocuparse.

Ardilla comenzó a moverla con suavidad pero sue no respondia.

¡¿SUE?!, ¡¿SUE?!, ¡POR FAVOR RESPONDE!, ¡DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN!.-dijo ardilla tratando de reanimarla , pero todo intento fue en vano.

Sue…-dijo ardilla comenzando a sollozar derramando pequeñas lagrimas.

Ardilla se dispuso a buscar a la hechicera para ayudar a sue, pero sorpresivamente se encontró de vuelta en su casa.

*Abre la puerta*

¡ARDILLA!.-grito su padre.

¡¿DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO?! , ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TIEMPO LOS ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO?!, ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PARA ESTO JOVENCITO!.-dijo su padre en tono muy serio.

¡¿y sue?!, ¡¿mi hijita?!.-dijo Joe preocupado.

Ardilla solo agacho su cabeza para mostrarles a sue.

¡AHH!, ¡SUE!.-dijo joe

¡ARDILLA!, ¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?!, ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!.-dijo su padre.

¡Sue me conto sobre lo que paso, me dijo que sabia donde estaba la bruja y me pidió que la ayudara a buscarla , pero fuimos atacados por un cazador, intentamos salvar a los animales…pero luego el cazador trato de herirme y sue me salvo…!.-dijo ardilla en tono de total arrepentimiento

¡LAS NOTICIAS!, ¡EL CAZADOR DEL BOSQUE!, ¡ARDILLA ESO FUE LO MAS IRRESPONSABLE, PELIGROSO E INPRUDENTE QUE HAYAS HECHO JOVENCITO!, ¡ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!.-dijo su padre.

¡LO SE, LO SE!, ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, PERO YA NO ES POR MI, SUE NECESITA AYUDA!, ¡A MI HAGAN ME LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO POR FAVOR AYUDEN A SUE!.-dijo ardilla.

¡tienes razón, hay que llamar a un veterinario rápido!.-dijo su padre.

Recostaron a sue en el sofá, el veterinario llego en poco tiempo, pero al pasar unos minutos el veterinario dijo que ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Ardilla no dejaba de escuchar los lamentos del padre de sue y todos esos recuerdos, sentimientos le oprimían el corazón. No podía creer que fuera a perder a sue.

Despues de un rato ardilla se quedo solo , sentado en un banco mirando a sue recostada en el sofá.

Ardilla no dejaba de recordar aquellos momentos que vivio con sue, cuando ella se presento ante el, cuando le conto su historia, su amor por el, cuando sano su herida, aquel beso, incluso cuando bailaron juntos a la luz de la luna azul.

Sue…-dijo ardilla comenzado a sollozar fuertemente con sus manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas.

¡SUE!...-dijo ardilla tomando el cuerpo de sue en sus manos.

¡SUE, ESCUCHAME!...¡LO SIENTO!...¡NUNCA QUISE QUE NADA DE ESTO TE PASARA!, ¡SE QUE NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO CON EL MATRIMONIO Y ME DEJE LLEVAR POR TU APARIENCIA!, ¡Y FUI TAN TONTO AL ARIESGAR TU VIDA!...¡SUE POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!...¡POR QUE YO….YO…..!...¡TE AMO!.-dijo ardilla entre sollozo y sollozo.

Se que quizas esto ya no ayude…por que solo funcionaria si aun estuvieras aquí, es lo que hubieras querido…pero…es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.-ardilla mientras lentamente acercaba sus pequeños labios a los suyos para darle un beso.

Ardilla recostó nuevamente el cuerpo de sue y volvió a sentarse en el banco para volver a llorar.

Casi de inmediato, unas pequeñas chispas comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de sue convirtiéndose en una luz que fue creciendo conforme ella cambiaba su forma. Sue estaba volviendo a su forma humana.

Tan pronto la luz desapareció , sue era nuevamente ella, una chica de largos cabellos rojos, piel clara, un vestido verde y zapatos negros.

¿eh?...dijo ardilla al notar la luz.

¡AHHH!...-grito ardilla.

¡¿Qué HA PASADO?!.-grito el padre de ardilla ante los gritos de su hijo.

¡AHHH!, ¡SE-SE-HA ROTO LA MALDICION!.-dijo Max

¡ MI NIÑA!, ¡MI HERMOSA HIJA!.-dijo Joe con lagrimas de alegría.

¡HIJO MIOOO!, ¡LO LOGRASTE, HAS ROTO LA MALDICION Y REUNIDO A ESTA FAMILIA!.-dijo max abrazando a su hijo.

¡¿EN-EN-ENTONCES….ELLA ES…MI PROMETIDA?!.-dijo ardilla en shock al ver lo hermosa que era.

¡CLARO QUE SI HIJO!, ¡SI ME HUBIERAS ESCUCHADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, LO HUBIERAS SABIDO!.-dijo max

¡oh gracias a Dios!, ¡aun tiene pulso, mi hijita esta viva!.-dijo Joe alegremente.

Joe y Max dejaron a ardilla solo con sue.

*Pensado* Entonces…¿esta eres tu, sue?.-dijo ardilla sorprendido sin poder dejar de admirar su belleza.

*pensando* "¡ah!, ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?!...Sue…no tenia idea de que fueras tan…hermosa…".-pensaba ardilla mientras se perdia mirándola.

¡ah!, *tocando su pecho* ¡¿Por qué de repente mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido?!, ¿acaso esto que siento es…amor?.-dijo ardilla mientras tenia su mano en su pecho.

En ese momento sue comenzó a reaccionar lo que hiso que ardilla casi le diera un ataque.

Sue abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro hacia donde estaba ardilla.

Ardilla…-dijo sue.

Sue…-dijo ardilla con una péqueña sonrisa.

¿Qué….sucedio….por que estas tan feliz?.-pregunto sue.

Solo mirate.-dijo ardilla.

Sue miro sus manos , pies, toco su cara, su cabello para darse cuenta que habia vuelto a ser humana.

¡ardilla!, ¡soy yooo!, ¡volvi a ser yooo!.-exclamo sue alegremente.

¡siii!, ¡lo se, no puedo creerlo!.-dijo ardilla.

Un momento, pero…¿ Que no el hechizo solo se rompería con el beso del verdadero amor?...a no ser que….-dijo sue con mirada pensativa.

¡ahhh!...¡bueno, bueno no hay que darle importancia a eso!, ¡lo que importa es que ya estas bien!.-dijo ardilla tratando de ocultar lo que paso.

Tienes razón.-dijo sue poniéndose de pie solo para caer en los brazos de ardilla.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a lo que rápidamente reaccionaron.

Siempre soñé con este momento….con el momento en que podría mirarte a los ojos mientras me tomabas en tus brazos.-dijo sue recostando su cabeza en su pecho para luego mirarlo con un brillo en sus ojos.

*ruboriza y traga saliva* ¡gulp!...¡¿e-enserio?!.-dijo ardilla muy nervioso.

Si…ahora solo quiero decirte….que te amo, ardilla.-dijo sue.

¡sue!, ¡ah!, ¡yo-yo tambien te amo!.-dijo ardilla nerviosamente ruborizado.

y si tu quisieras…aun quiero casarme contigo, solo si tu estas de acuerdo con la idea del compromiso.-dijo sue

¡¿de de verdad?!, ¡digo, si, si yo quiero casarme contigo!, pero, es decir, ¡despues de todo lo que pasamos!, ¡¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?!.-dijo ardilla.

Si ardilla, se que al principio no nos entendimos bien, y pasamos por muchas cosas , pero aun te amo y quiere estar siempre contigo, solo si tu estas de acuerdo.-dijo sue

¡ah!, ¡si-si!, ¡digo, si-si-si!, ¡yo tambien quiero estar siempre contigo!, ¡en verdad te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar siempre contigo!.-dijo Ardilla tomando las manos de sue.

Ardilla…-dijo sue con brillo en sus ojos mientras sujetaban sus manos.

Sue…-dijo ardilla mirándola tiernamente.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente para dar origen a un tierno beso.

Los padres de sue y ardilla caminaron lentamente al lugar para quedarse atonitos presenciando una hermosa escena romantinca.

¡FINALMENTE….NUESTROS HIJOS….SEAN UNIDO!.-dijo max conteniendo las lagrimas de alegría.

¡ah!, ¡papa, señor joe!, ¡lo-lo siento no nos dimos cuenta de que estaban aquí!.-reacciono ardilla mi apenado.

No, no hay problema querido yerno, mi corazón reboza de alegría de ver que finalmente nuestro gran sueño se ha cumplido.-dijo joe.

Papa..-dijo sue con alegría.

Y tu mi pequeña, veo que finalmente encontraste al hombre de tus sueños , y con ello nuestro sueño se ha cumplido.-dijo joe

*secando lagrimas* muchas gracias papa, señor, no estaríamos aquí de no haber sido por ustedes, muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias, papa, ahora lo entiendo.-dijo ardilla.

¡QUERIDO HIJOOOO! , ¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA!.-dijo max abrazando muy fuertemente a ardilla y sue.

*Asfixiandose* papa….nos asfixias…-decia ardilla.

¡ah!, ¡lo siento!, ¡es solo que es tan grande mi alegría!.-dijo Max limpiando sus lagrimas.

Y bien, ¿para cuándo será la boda?.-dijo Joe

¿boda?.-dijeron ardilla y sue.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y respondieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hemos decidido que la boda sea cuan pronto posible.-dijo ardilla.

Asi se dio la boda, ardilla y sue se casaron. Se mudaron a su propia casa , ardilla siguió trabajando como acomodador, pero paso a medio tiempo , ya que comenzó a trabajar en una gran empresa, sue, siguió los pasos de su madre , se dedico a ser enfermera , y de vez en cuando ser niñera.

Y tras un par de años enviaron fotos a sus padres de su pequeña niña, scarlet. Una niña de cabellos naranja claros , tez clara y ojos azules.


End file.
